A Loira
by Marck Evans
Summary: Ron estava deprimido com o fora que Mione deu nele. No final ele encontrou a loira que ele pediu aos deuses Slash


**Título**: A Loira

**Autor**: Marck Evans

**Betas**: Ivi e Lili (brigadão, lindas!)

**Censura**: NC-17

**Desafios**: Nº 63 (Novos)

**Gênero**: Humor e ahhhh... uma outra coisa qualquer.

**Par**: Ron Weasley e a Loira

**Disclaimer**: A JK criou os personagens, mas o conceito dela de fazê-los se divertirem inclui apenas enfrentar bruxos das trevas e morrer. Eu pego os coitados emprestados para que eles possam ter outro tipo de diversão. Não ganho grana com isso, mas, em compensação, eu ganho o prazer de conhecer outras pessoas tão pervs quanto eu. :))

Fic escrita para o festslash do potterslashfics - endereço no meu perfil

**A Loira**

Ron bebeu mais um gole da bebida sem nome que os gêmeos o tinham convencido a experimentar. Ele não sabia muito bem o que estava bebendo. Não importava. A mágoa fora abrandada.

Ele não conseguia mais lembrar da briga com Mione. Que mais uma vez ele não atingira os padrões impossíveis da garota. E mais uma vez ela o chamara de imaturo, tolo, precipitado, inconseqüente. E mais uma vez ela questionou se o relacionamento deles valia a pena. E, dessa vez, ela dissera que não. E dessa vez ela tinha terminado tudo.

Ele mal se lembrava de Fred e George aparecendo em Grimmauld Place e resolvendo cuidar da depressão dele. Ele tinha se esquecido da guerra, das horcruxes, das primeiras doses de bebida, não sabia mais quando deixara de tomar cerveja para tomar uísque, nem quando tinha deixado o uísque para se arriscar com a bebida nova, inventada pelos gêmeos.

Não tinha nem a mais remota lembrança de quando chegaram naquele bar trouxa, horas atrás. Não lembrava mais do espanto que sentira ao notar o clima de azaração geral reinante na boate. Ele só manteve em mente a ordem dos irmãos: divirta-se, pegue alguma garota, faça sexo e, amanhã, estará tudo bem.

E ali parecia ser o local perfeito para isso. Era totalmente diferente das comportadas festas na escola.

Ron olhou em torno. Um dos irmãos, ele não sabia qual, estava beijando uma morena baixinha de saia curta. O outro estava em um canto se agarrando com um garoto de longos cabelos escuros.

Uma garota. Ele só precisava de uma garota. Bonita. Uma cujos olhos não fossem castanhos nem o conhecesse mais do que ele próprio. E que não mandasse nele e a quem ele adorasse obedecer. E não fosse doce, e inocente, e geniosa!

Precisava de uma garota como aquela loira!

Ela parecia bonita através da nuvem de álcool que embotava o raciocínio de Ron. Os cabelos iam até um pouco acima dos ombros e eram de um loiro claro, parecido com o das veelas. Ron adorava esse tom de loiro. As roupas ao estilo trouxa - calça e uma blusa solta - não marcavam muito o corpo. Mas ela se mexia de forma sensual ao ritmo da música alta. Ron achou impossível ela não ser perfeita. Perfeita como uma veela. A veela com a qual ele sempre fantasiara. A veela dançando e olhando para ele.

Por algum milagre, conseguiu ir até a garota sem derrubar nada nem ninguém. Ela pareceu surpresa quando a abraçou e Ron deixou o corpo seguir o ritmo ditado por ela. Aquilo era bom. Intoxicantemente bom.

A garota o abraçou pelo pescoço, encaixou uma perna entre as suas e conduziu a dança. A cabeça dela mal dava no ombro de Ron e ele sentiu-se forte e protetor. Ele decidiu que gostava da loira bonita e a apertou mais de encontro ao corpo.

Um leve alerta, em algum ponto ainda não totalmente bêbado da sua mente, tentou fazê-lo parar. Mas a garota o encarou. Havia algo de familiar nos olhos dela, o que era reconfortante, mas também lembravam desafio, perigo, excitação. E ele se perdeu de vez.

Ela deu um leve gemido de susto quando ele a beijou, mas correspondeu. Era um beijo diferente, dominador, fogoso. A garota disputava o controle com ele. Era um desafio, um duelo. Era enlouquecedor.

A loira o puxou até uma mesa, em um canto escuro. Ron sentou-se e colocou a garota no colo, voltando a beijá-la enquanto a segurava pelos quadris. A menina gemeu com a boca colada a sua e moveu-se de uma forma licenciosa, provocando-o.

Ron nunca se sentira tão excitado.

Ela notou e sorriu de uma forma provocante:

-Parece que a bebida não atrapalha você nem um pouco. – A voz dela era rouca, levemente arrastada, um pouco grave e muito sensual. Principalmente, quando ela sussurrava ao seu ouvido. – Na verdade, acho que gosto de você bêbado.

-Gosta? – Ron se sentia leve, provocante, corajoso. Talvez um pouco confuso devido à música alta, do escuro, da bebida e, principalmente, da garota. – Mas você experimentou tão pouco. – Ele movia o corpo de encontro ao dela enquanto beijava seu pescoço. – Quer ver mais?

-Está querendo me levar para a cama?

Ron a beijou mais uma vez antes de responder:

-Você me deixa louco. Vamos para algum lugar...

-Onde a gente possa tirar a roupa?

-Tirar a roupa me parece perfeito.

A garota o beijou, e Ron se deixou conduzir para fora da boate e para dentro de um táxi. Ele estava ocupado demais em beijar a loira e não reparou na expressão de censura do trouxa que os levou até um motel próximo. Nem no ar de deboche do atendente, nem no olhar frio com o qual a garota praticamente os fuzilou, tornando-os respeitosos, quase magicamente.

Sua mente estava submersa no álcool e no tesão por aquela loira deliciosa.

Ele a deixou conduzir a situação, era o mundo dela afinal de contas, até estarem sozinhos no quarto. Então, ele a fez andar de costas até a cama e, sem parar de beijá-la, livrou-se da camisa. Sentiu as unhas dela em suas costas de forma quase dolorosa demais. O efeito foi deixá-lo ainda mais excitado. Ela ajudou desabotoando as calças de Ron, enquanto ele se livrava dos sapatos. Mais rápido do que ele jamais julgara possível, estava nu, de costas na cama, com a loira bonita chupando seu pau.

A loira usava língua, dentes, lábios... E ele não conseguia nem lembrar o próprio nome. Mas ela não o deixou gozar. Quando estava quase, ela se deitou sobre ele, tendo se livrado das roupas como por magia, e o beijou.

Ron sentiu uma leve estranheza. Tinha alguma coisa de importante, de diferente, algo a qual ele devia dar atenção. Mas a garota girou o corpo e esfregou o traseiro na ereção de Ron, e nada mais tinha nenhuma relevância.

Pegou o pote de lubrificante que ela estava lhe entregando e a preparou, sentindo-a tão impaciente quanto ele. Enquanto a penetrava, ela ia ao encontro dele. Quente. Apertado. Intenso. Ele deu um tempo para ela se acostumar e começou a se mover para dentro e para fora daquela bundinha deliciosa.

Ele levou a mão, procurando estimulá-la, e novamente teve a sensação de estranheza. Tinha alguma coisa diferente. Algo muito diferente. Algo que não era para estar ali. Mas o álcool não deixava Ron atinar qual era exatamente o problema. E os movimentos dela, as palavras indecentes que ela gritava pedindo por mais, o cheiro dela, o gosto, os gemidos eram, com certeza, mais interessantes que qualquer coisa.

E Ron a masturbou, como costumava fazer com ele mesmo, enquanto se movia mais rápido e mais fundo dentro dela e lhe dizia o quanto ela era perfeita, o quanto ela era gostosa. Ela gozou primeiro, melando a mão dele, e ele logo depois.

Em menos de um minuto, os dois estavam dormindo abraçados, como crianças satisfeitas com a brincadeira do dia.

_A Loira / A Loira / A Loira / A Loira / A Loira / A Loira / A Loira / A Loira /_

Abrir os olhos doía e, por isso, Ron desistiu de tentar. A luz entrava pela fresta da cortina parecia estar indo direto até o rosto dele, e, mesmo com as pálpebras fechadas, ela entrava, invadia seu cérebro e torcia uma a uma suas terminações nervosas. A cama estava girando e sua boca de tão seca parecia colada. Tinha a sensação que nunca mais ia conseguir abri-la. E ele precisava de água. O mero pensamento aumentava a sede. No entanto, a idéia de levantar fazia seu corpo pesar ainda mais e seu estômago se rebelar. Ron não se sentia capaz de engolir água depois de todo o álcool da véspera. Com certeza, Mione ia ficar uma fera com ele.

As lembranças voltaram com uma velocidade vertiginosa, piorando ainda mais a dor de cabeça. Mione, a briga, os gêmeos, a bebida, a festa, a loira. A loira! A melhor chupada da sua vida e o detalhe estranho, que ele não conseguia se lembrar exatamente qual era. A loira!

Ainda sem abrir os olhos, ele prestou atenção no calor do corpo abraçado ao seu e no ressonar de outra pessoa na cama. A sua loira, linda como uma veela, estava ali. E roncando.

Ron tentou sair de fininho, ir ao banheiro e escapar antes da loira acordar. A ressaca deixou seus movimentos um pouco mais desajeitados que o normal, e ele acabou empurrando a menina com força quando puxou o braço e se sentou na cama. Ela reclamou com voz rouca e arrastada:

-Porra, Weasley, isso é jeito de acordar os outros?

Ron congelou, sentado de costas para "ela", com um pé no chão e outro no ar, paralisado em pleno ato de se levantar da cama. Ele reconheceria aquela voz no inferno, onde ele tinha certeza deveria estar.

Lentamente, ele virou-se para trás e viu "a loira" da véspera deitada, com o braço sobre os olhos, e a coberta deixando a mostra o peito totalmente liso. Um peito de garoto. Ele olhou para os cabelos espalhados no travesseiro e lembrou da expressão "Doninha Albina" que tantas vezes havia usado para descrevê-lo.

O pânico começou a crescer na sua mente. Devia haver algum engano. Era pesadelo. Era uma brincadeira sem graça dos gêmeos. Era...

-Malfoy?

-O que foi, Weasley?

Malfoy descobriu os olhos e, com má vontade, olhou pra ele.

Então, o pânico assumiu o controle.

-NÃO! Eu não acredito! Não! Eu não posso ter feito isso com você. Com você, não!

Encontrou as calças e as vestiu rapidamente e, com a varinha na mão, ele evocou o resto das roupas enquanto as palavras "comensal", "espião", "aliado", "não matar Malfoy", "matar Fred e George" e "sumir daqui" passavam rápido e incoerentemente pela cabeça dele.

Ron olhou para Malfoy, que também estava se vestindo e não parecia nada contente com o jeito como o dia começara, e desviou o olhar depressa.

-Escuta aqui, Malfoy, eu... eu... você... eu... – E Ron não sabia o que dizer.

-Caralho, Weasley. Você é mais articulado quando está bêbado.

-Bêbado! Eu estava bêbado e você se aproveitou de mim. Me fez pensar que era uma garota.

-Eu?! Foi você quem me agarrou no meio da pista de dança. Olha para mim, idiota. Eu não pareço uma garota!

Ron estava tentando evitar exatamente isso: olhar para Draco. Mas o tom de voz do outro era tão enfático que ele se viu compelido a obedecer.

E, realmente, de dia, sem os efeitos da bebida, Draco não tinha nada de feminino. Ainda era uns quarenta centímetros mais baixo que o ruivo, ainda parecia delicioso, e ainda fazia Ron se sentir estranhamente atraído. Mas, definitivamente, não era uma garota.

-Foi à bebida dos gêmeos então.

-Não acredito! Nem você seria imbecil o suficiente para tomar alguma coisa que aqueles dois psicopatas inventaram.

-Acho que os psicopatas são os caras com os quais você se encontra para perseguir trouxas e seguir as ordens do seu chefe, Doninha.

Ron ainda estava meio vestido, e Malfoy já estava com a roupa perfeitamente posta no corpo. Mas não foi isso que o fez calar-se. Foi a força do olhar do outro garoto que o silenciou.

-Weasley, eu não tenho culpa se você é fraco pra bebida. Nem de que, quando está bêbado, você tem um surto de bom gosto. Se o seu medo é de que eu conte por aí que você me agarrou, pode ficar tranqüilo. Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em sujar o MEU nome.

-Eu não te agarrei! – Então, Ron lembrou-se de uma coisa interessante. – Você não estava bêbado! Veio porque quis! Sabia com quem estava transando e escolheu ir para cama comigo!

O rosto de Draco ficou levemente rosado diante do tom de superioridade com o qual Ron falou. Mas ele empinou ainda mais o nariz.

-Sabe, Weasley, sóbrio você é um saco. Um idiota cretino. Mas até que ontem você rendeu uma boa trepada.

E desaparatou, deixando Ron sem saber o que pensar.

Levou apenas dois minutos para Ron começar a sorrir. Naquela noite, haveria uma reunião da Ordem, talvez ele conseguisse fazer Malfoy tomar um pouco da bebida dos gêmeos e eles pudessem repetir a trepada que agradara tanto à Doninha.

Deixando um pouco de dinheiro sobre o criado, desaparatou também. A preocupação com o final de seu namoro com Mione totalmente substituída por planos para dar uma lição naquele arrogante. Talvez fosse hora de parar de tentar ser perfeito para ela, e se divertir um pouco.

FIM 

Respondendo ao desafio novo de número 63 -_ Depois que sua namorada lhe dá o fora, Ron fica deprimido e, num estado de porre total, acaba passando a noite com uma garota loira. Mas, conforme ele descobre da pior forma no dia seguinte, não era exatamente uma garota. _Desafio da Christine Ann Waters


End file.
